baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Taurgosz Khosann
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = | reputation = | hit_points = 56 | xp_value = 2000 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Bandit Camp | place = | coordinates = 3400, 1300 | items = Full Plate Armor, War Hammer +1, Medium Shield +1, Potion of Fortitude, Potion of Fire Breath | gold = 85 }} Taurgosz "Tenhammer" Khosann is the leader of the Blacktalons during the events of Baldur's Gate. He is only seen in Chapter Three in the Bandit Camp near Raemon's tent. If you have successfully infiltrated the camp , he will be neutral and will not attack you unless you insult him via dialogue, attack him, or attack his allies. Otherwise, if you merely ventured to the camp on your own, he will attack on sight Dialogues "I am Taugosz 'Tenhammer,' leader of the Blacktalons. You are small and weak compared. Remember this. You cross Talons and I kill you. Not with hammer, with little finger. Slowly." *'2. You've my respect, but I'll not fear you. It's better placed with our quarry.' ::"Ha ha ha! Good attitude. Be sure to keep it when Tazok arrive. He hires Blacktalons for Irone Throne, but you take orders only from me. Understand? Stay away from Chill as well: They only our friends till the job is finished." Journal Tazok and the Bandits "It would seem that the Blacktalons were hired by Tazok at the request of the Iron Throne! The rumors of a Zhentish threat would seem to be unfounded in light of this information." Strategy Taurgosz is one of the tougher opponents in the game thanks to his armor, high HPs, and potent weapon. As with most challenging enemies, it's generally best to send in your best tank or some summoned creatures, while using high-Thac0 missile weapons and spells to deal most of the damage. As he is using a blunt weapon, the two best ways to bolster one's AC against blunt weapons is either the Potion of Absorption or the belt Destroyer of the Hills, though you'd need to bring them with you. Trivia *Taurgosz Khosann is a Dungeons & Dragons character who not only appears in Baldur's Gate, but in several more publications. Frequently his name was misspelled, though.Article about Taurgosz Khosann on the Forgotten Realms Wiki Owners of the classic edition of the game know him as Taugosz Khosann. Gallery Taugosz Khosann.png|''Original game'' References Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete